


when you look at me, time stops

by prettyinwentz



Series: tkkg fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, they are IN LOVE ur honour, theyre so cute i need a moment, tsukki misses kags a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: Kei did not realize how much he had missed Kageyama until he spots a familiar black bucket hat, the one Kei had bought, among the crowd, he is sure the setter is pouting behind his mask as he talks to Ushijima, and Kei feels like he can breathe again.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tkkg fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890730
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	when you look at me, time stops

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! its been a while :///// sry abt that !  
> i hope u guys enjoy this <3 bc its a lot softer than i expected it to be aaah  
> no beta we die like men  
> title: 지금 우리 (city 127) by nct 127

For the last few years, Kei associates Saturday mornings with Kageyama, waking up with their limbs tangled, Kei’s face buried in the softness of the setter’s soft hair, Kei insisting that Kageyama sleeps in with him, and the older pressing soft kisses to Kageyama’s face, making him giggle softly. However, Kageyama has been away for volleyball season, and Kei finds himself missing the younger, even if he steals the sheets and his alarm is obnoxiously loud. They call, text, facetime, but nothing can compare to Kageyama, his body warm under Kei’s fingers, the tickle of the setter’s hair on the older’s neck. No amount of video calls can replace hearing Kageyama laugh in person, or seeing the blue of Kageyama’s eyes up close, or the press of his fingers against Kei’s shoulders or — _you get the point._

This Saturday he wakes up and the left side of his bed is still empty, there still this dull ache in his chest, his bed no longer smells like Kageyama, it has not in a while, and Kei wonders _when_ Kageyama is coming back, volleyball season is coming to an end soon, hopefully with the Adlers winning _again._ Kei cannot help the pride that blooms in his chest when he watches Kageyama make the final, _winning_ set, to Ushijima, and the pure, unfiltered happiness spread across his face.

A quiet _ding_ from his phone pulls him out of his thoughts, Yamaguchi texted him, reminding Kei not to forget their brunch date, or Kei third wheels while Yamaguchi and Yachi are gross with each other, and sometimes if Hinata is awake, he joins via facetime and irritates Kei most of the time. Usually Kageyama is there, and they get teased because Kageyama is a messy eater and Kei _has_ to wipe the crumbs off, press a gentle kiss to Kageyama’s cheek, and murmur a fond _stop being cute, King._ Maybe they _do_ ask to be teased but it is not _Kei’s_ fault Kageyama brings out the most sappiest emotions in him. 

When Kei arrives at their usual, cozy little cafe, _Sendai’s hidden gem,_ Yachi had called it when she found this place, he sees his friends waiting for him, already seated. Kei could not help the little pang in his chest when he sees them share a secret smile, _ugh_ , why must Kei always be reminded of how much he misses Kageyama. Kei greets them, sitting in the free seat across from them, and they fall into an easy conversation, catching up from the past week, Yachi is telling them about her professor from hell, _he needs to get laid, I swear, he’s worse than you, Tsukishima-kun._ Kei has the greatest friends. 

A notification from his phone pulls him away from the conversation, a message from Kageyama pops up on the screen and Kei feels his breath catch in his throat. _Oh._

“Tsukki, Tsukkiiii?” Yamaguchi calls, waving his hands in front Kei's face, next to him Yachi snickers, there’s a teasing glint in her eyes, “I know you’re missing Kageyama, but can you _at least_ pretend you care about this conversation?”

“Uh,” Kei says smartly, he can already feel the heat spreading across his cheeks, even when Kageyama is not here, he manages to make Kei’s life just a bit more difficult. “I’m not distracted. I, um, don’t miss him - _that much._ ”

(Okay, maybe Kei is just a tiny bit distracted, who wouldn't be when your boyfriend, who you have not seen in _months_ , sent you a text message, _five minutes ago,_ simply saying _see you tomorrow,_ no elaboration, no follow up, _nothing._ Kei wants to punch Kageyama, well, makeout with him first, because it’s been far, _far_ too long, _then_ punch him, and makeout with him some more until there is no more oxygen for the both of them. Kei never says this out loud but he misses his setter so, so much, and he cannot help but be distracted, _alright._ )

“You’re a terrible liar, Tsukishima-kun,” Yachi giggles, sharing a look with Yamaguchi, and Kei wonders why he still hangs out with these people.

“I hate both of you,” Kei grumbles, there’s no bite, just underlying fondness, not that he will ever admit that.

“We love you too, Tsukki,” they both say, and Kei could not hold back the little smile forming on his lips.

Brunch goes well, despite the lingering thought of _Kageyama is coming home,_ if Yamaguchi notices his barely contained excitement or how his eyes seem more livelier, he does not mention it. He responds to Kageyama when he leaves, mostly halfway-scolding him for sending cryptic messages. Honestly, it is almost like Kageyama _wants_ to put him in an early grave. He is certain they will not be leaving Kei’s apartment once he has Kageyama in his arms again. 

Kei knows he should get used to Kageyama being gone for long stretches of time, he knows that Kageyama cannot stay in Tokyo forever, he knows Kageyama wants to try out for an international league, ever since the Rio Olympics, and Kei remembers the late night talks they had, how Kageyama would frown and whisper _but it’s not fair to you, to keep you waiting for me,_ that was the first time Kei has ever heard Kageyama’s voice crack, and Kei wanted to cry too. He remembers the _no, no, no, King, I want to see you succeed, I’ll always wait for you,_ he remembers pulling Kageyama in, wrapping his arms around the younger, as he reassured him that he is definitely not being selfish. (That was three nights before the season began, and it’s been months since he felt the warmth of Kageyama’s skin and Kei is absolutely certain he will never leave his side). 

Kageyama messages him back later that night, asking if Kei is available to pick him up and Kei laughs, _we don’t want you getting lost,_ he sends back, and apparently Hoshiumi got ahold of Kageyama’s phone because he gets a picture of his boyfriend pouting like a child and Hoshiumi in the corner with the caption _tips on how to take care of a needy tobio?_ Like if Kei would give away his secrets. God, Kei cannot wait to see Kageyama again. 

Normally, Kei is like _the_ most patient person ever, he tutored Kageyama and Hinata throughout their years at Karasuno, he _had_ to have the patience of a saint, but right now? Kei does not know if he can wait any longer. Kei did not realize how much he had missed Kageyama until he spots a familiar black bucket hat, the one Kei had bought, among the crowd, he is sure the setter is pouting behind his mask as he talks to Ushijima, and Kei feels like he can _breathe_ again. Their eyes meet and Kei swears it is like seeing him for the first time all over again - well minus all the animosity now. Kageyama quickly makes his way over to Kei, the older bites his lip, the setter looks just as impatient as him, and all Kei can feel is warmth. 

Kei holds his arms out for Kageyama and the setter immediately falls into his embrace, burying his face in the older’s neck as Kei tightly wraps his arms around Kageyama’s waist, and Kei cannot hold back his smile when he feels Kageyama relax in his arms, _this is home._

“Oi, stop bein’ gross in the middle of the airport,” Hoshiumi just had to ruin the moment, at least Kageyama’s teammates gives him just as much hell as Yamaguchi gives Kei. Kageyama pulls away from Kei to give the shorter man an unimpressed look. 

“Take care of our setter, Tsukishima-kun! We can’t handle the moping anymore, _gah!_ ” 

“Hoshiumi-san! You promised not to tell,” Kageyama hisses, Kei can see how quickly his boyfriend gets flustered and Kei takes pity on him. 

“I will,” Kei responds, laughing slightly at how Kageyama turns his head to the side and crosses his arms, grumbling about how mean his senpai is. “C’mon King, let’s head back to my place, I made your favourite.”

At the mention of pork curry, Kageyama instantly perks up, giving his teammates a fast goodbye as he grabs his luggage, leaving the airport with Kei.

* * *

“Moping, King? Really?” Kei snickers as soon as they enter his apartment, taking off his shoes and heads further inside, Kageyama kicks off his shoes and joins Kei in the living room.

“Shut up, Yachi told me you were even worse,” Kageyama retorts, before Kei can come to his defense, he gets a lapful of Kageyama on the couch. “Hi,” he whispers, voice sweet like honey, his eyes bright, sparkling, and Kei places his hands on Kageyama’s hips. 

“Hi,” Kei whispers back, he is sure he’s looking stupidly happy right now. 

The older can feel months of tension drain out of his body, because Kageyama is _here,_ in his lap, his warmth already turning Kei into a ooey-gooey mess. Too long, way too long since Kei was this close to Kageyama, Kei wants to live in this moment forever, just him and Kageyama as the rest of the world fades into the background, Kageyama is Kei’s _home._ He closes the small gap between him and the setter, capturing his lips in a kiss, moving with familiarity, Kageyama tastes like strawberry milk, and Kei allows his hands to slip under Kageyama’s shirt, dragging his cool fingers along his heated skin, causing the setter to gasp and Kei deepens the kiss. He feels Kageyama thread his fingers in his hair, kissing back with just as much intensity and desperation as Kei. Kageyama’s grip tightens in his hair as he pulls away for air, his pupils are blown wide, and glazed over with want, and Kei really, _really_ wants to mess him up more. 

“I missed you,” Kageyama murmurs, pressing kisses all over Kei’s face, “food can wait, _want you_.” 

And Kei is never one to say no to his setter. 

(They had pork curry for breakfast, only because Yamaguchi and Yachi dropped in for a surprise visit because they know Kei is planning on keeping Kageyama to himself, and Yachi congratulates Kei on _finally_ getting laid, really, Kei has the greatest friends in the world).

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys are doing well and staying safe!  
> sry i havent written much, i recently fell down a kpop rabbit hole and i dont need to explain any further LMFAO but nct's songs have been giving me inspo to write so thats a plus
> 
> anyways, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated !!!!
> 
> [tumblr](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovecorekags/)
> 
> emily :D


End file.
